Storage systems can be used in various settings, such as industrial workplaces, assembly operations, maintenance and repair operations, healthcare facilities, educational facilities, business offices, and other environments where it is desired to store supplies. Such systems may utilize a sensor or sensors to track the status of the supplies stored in the system. The sensor(s) may be connected to a wire to couple the sensor to a power supply and/or provide a communications link. However, many existing systems are fixed in configuration and therefore cannot be reconfigured as desired. In addition, many existing modular systems do not properly account for wire placement.